poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Hook
' Captain Hook' is an evil pirate who was the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets Peter Pan. He plotted to kill Peter Pan after losing his hand to the crocodile by Pan's tricks. His plan backfired when Peter, the lost boys, and Pooh and his friends fought and he and was chased away into the distance with the snapping croc at his heels. Hook returned in Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook, where he teamed up with the Bowser Family to not only kidnap Christopher Robin, but also kidnapped Peter's children. Peter, the lost boys, and Pooh and the others soon fought him and the Bowser family. Hook was defeated again by getting eaten by the Crocodile that he made a clock out of. Trivia *Captain Hook returned in Pooh's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl where he teamed up with Captain Barbosa and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Pirates of the Caribbean movies. *Captain Hook guest starred in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island'' where he teamed up with One-Eye Sally and Blather. *Captain Hook returned in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. And in the movie, he was one of the villains sent by Bowser Koopa to turn Mickey Mouse's dreams into nightmares. His first attempt in the movie, was kidnaping Pooh and his friends and Wendy Darling, and then ended up getting defeated by Peter Pan again. *Captain Hook became Yogi Bear's enemy in ''Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook became Robin Hood's enemy in Robin Hood and Alice Meet Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash Ketchum Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, ''where he'll team up with the Evil Queen to kill Snow White. *Captain Hook will become Littlefoot's enemy in ''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will make his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Treasure Planet. *Captain Hook later guest starred in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, where he teamed up with the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Oogie Boogie, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Moundshroud to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Ronald McDonald, Scooby-Doo, Simba, and their friends. He appeared with the other villains in the bonus ending of Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Captain Hook will make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift, ''where he will work for Captain Gutt to get revenge on Harry Potter and his friends. *Captain Hook returned to get revenge on ''Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Captain Hook will return in [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), and ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'' (and its sequels). *Captain Hook became the Fantasy Adventure Team's enemy in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge. He will meet with them again on Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become enemies with Barney the Dinosaur in Barney, Tinker Bell and The Pirate Fairy. *Captain Hook will become Arthur's enemy in Arthur Read's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will appear for a first time in Arthur Read's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Captain Hook will become Franklin's enemy in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Peter Pan. * Captain Hook will soon team up with Bowser and the other villains to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Bloom, Yogi Bear, and the others in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge''. * Captain Hook will soon team up with the other villains to get revenge on Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge. *Captain Hook will return in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series, where he teams up with Lysandre so he can help with his plot of capturing the Legendary Pokémon Zygarde and carry out his revenge on his mortal enemy, Ash Ketchum. During the Team Flare crisis, Hook reveals to his master Bowser he is Lysandre's recruits and ultimately betrays him. After the final battle and the crisis is finally over, Hook is now captured by Elsa's Malamar and gets arrested along with Prince Hans in his defeat. Gallery Hook Villain'sRevenge.png|Captain Hook in Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney's Villains Revenge Part 11 The Epic Finale! (2 2) - YouTube.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat in Disney's Villains' Revenge 124722_HOOK.jpg|Captain Hook in Jake and the NeverLand Pirates Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Singing characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:British-Accented characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Intelligent characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Lysandre's recruits Category:Legion of Pirate Villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Arrested characters Category:Captains Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Heartless Council Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Characters voiced by Corey Burton Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sore Losers Category:Afraid of crocodiles Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:The Legion of Pirate Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains who have a mom Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Singing Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains